


"I Tell Myself There's No Such Thing as a Perfect world"

by Btsjinnie_love



Series: Bulletproof Girl Scouts [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, BTS Are Whipped, Bulletproof Girl Scouts, DUMB AND DUMMER, Dark Past, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Drama, F/F, Female Jeon Jungkook, Female Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Female Kim Namjoon | RM, Female Kim Seokjin | Jin, Female Kim Taehyung | V, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, Female Park Jimin (BTS), Historical Inaccuracy, IT IS FANFIC, Innocent Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Light Angst, Multi, Not alot of angst, Original Character(s), Orphan Kim Taehyung | V, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Vampire AU, at all, i don't know if I'll add anything sexual yet, not accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btsjinnie_love/pseuds/Btsjinnie_love
Summary: Kim Tae-young was always told she was an orphan; her village believed her parents must've been murdered when Scar and his barbarous screw had attacked her island when she was only five. Now living in an orphanage, Tae-young had to deal with the worst treatment from the people running the orphanage.It wasn't until she was offered by the owner to a robber who then took her. The next day she ws taken by one of "the Girls Generation" pirate crew. She also starts to catch feelings for not only one or two but all of the girls of the pirate crew.//EXPECT SLOW CHAPTERS BECAUSE JUNIOR YEAR IS GIVING ME GRAY HAIR FROM STRESS//Kim Tae-Young made it her mission to find who 'murdered' her parents and why...-------------------I am so bad at doing a summary, so please give this story a chance. It is my first fanfic!





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please excuse any errors. There will be violence, but it won't be that graphic. The beginning is pretty angsty, but I promise it will get better. 
> 
> WARNING! there is abuse in this chapter, but trust me I'll won't make the story that angsty!
> 
> The title is from Young Forever by BTS
> 
> P.s I DON"T OWN BTS OR ANY GROUP OR IDOL IN HERE! SOME ARRE ALSO MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS :)

“Tae-young Unnie! What on earth are you doing? They will find out!” Bo-young exclaims, Tae-young just shushes her. “Shh, we will get caught if you keep on talking.” Tae-young says as she grabs some bread and butter. She rarely gets food, so might as well use this as an opportunity. Also, Bo-young didn’t receive food for the week and Tae-young didn’t want her to get sick. 

Life at the orphanage is tough. They don’t like to treat orphans like normal people. If an orphan disobeys a rule then they will be punished. ‘Why are they even incharge of taking care of the orphans if they don’t even like orphans!’ Bo-young was the only girl at the orphanage that she was close to. She is 16 years old. Everyone else there hated Tae-young for some reason. When Tae-young tries to talk to them, they would just glare and walk away. 

“Okay, I got everything! Lets go.” Tae-young whispers cheerfully. Bo-young sighed in relief. They both snuck into their room carefully. “Okay, let's eat!” Tae-young said cheerfully, Bo-young eagerly nodded and began to drink the soup Taeyoung warmed for her. “Oh shoot! I forgot the water. I’ll go get some quickly.” Before Bo-young could say anything else, Tae-young was out the door. 

“Okay, just grab some water and then leave.” She whispers to herself, she walks into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill with water. She fills the glass with water and began to walk away with the glass of water. 

“What are you doing?!” 

Tae-young jumped at the sudden noise. she looks up to see Mrs. Choi. Tae-young gulps in fear. “o-oh M-Mrs. Choi...I was g-getting some w-water…” Tae-young says quietly while looking down. Mrs. Choi scoffs and picks up the stick she uses to discipline the orphans. Tae-Young’s heart drops when she sees her pick the stick up. 

“M-Mrs. C-Ch-“ 

“Be quiet! You know the rules. Once it is passed 10:00 o’clock, you must be in bed and where were you? Out of bed! Now, you are talking back to me?!” She harshly hits her with the stick. Tae-young winced at the pain, but it didn’t hurt that much at this point. 

“I-I’m sorry...I was t-thirsty…” 

Mrs. Choi scoffs and hits Tae-young again and again.

“Don’t.” 

Hit 

“Talk”

Hit

“Back”

Hit

“To”

Hit 

“Me, you ungrateful brat.”

Tae-young whimpers in pain. “I’m s-sorry ma’am.” She whispers quietly. Mrs. Choi glares at her “I am n-“ Mrs. Choi was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Mrs. Choi looked at Tae-young and motioned her to answer the door. ‘She is really trying to get rid of me! Meh I don’t really care if I die to be honest.’ Tae-young resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She walks over to the door intimidatingly and carefully opened it, but the door slammed open. “Ugh, You’re wasting my time.” A man said as he marches inside. 

“Give me all of your goods.”

Nobody moved 

“NOW! Or I’ll kill you.”

Mrs. Choi nervously looked around, “We d-don’t have anything that-“ 

“I don’t care! If I don’t get anything useful here then I’m going to burn this goddamn place up!” 

Tae-young coughs and then all the attention goes too her. “I- uh think that you should t-take her.” Tae-Young’s gasps, she starts to back away. “And why would I want her? What’s so special about her?” He raises his eyebrow at Mrs. Choi who smiled sinisterly. 

“Why wouldn’t you? I mean, look at her body.” She says as she smiled and walked over Tae-young. Tae-young was going to make a run for it, but Mrs. Choi grabbed her quickly before she could. She forces Tae-young to do a turn. “Hmm, you’re right. You’re lucky I am going to take her.” He smirks as he grabs Tae-young’s arm. 

“Let’s go.” He says harshly, Tae-young’s eyes starts to tear up. ‘I never thought she would go this low. What did I ever do to her.’ Tae-young’s body starts to ache in pain from the beating. She has a massive migraine and her wrist is starting to hurt at the force the man is grabbing her in. She begins to wonder if it is even worth living. ‘What is the point? They will just kill me.’ 

“We are here. Let’s go and you better behave or else.” He says with an evil glint in his eyes. Tae-young quickly nodded knowing if she does something wrong, it will be an end for her. They arrived at this market looking place. Tae-young is rarely outside because of the orphanage rules, so she doesn’t recognize the place she is at. It seems dark and there are a few people laying on the ground looking like they haven’t slept or showered in months. The man pushes her inside a small house. “You will stay here!” Is what he said then he got closer to Tae-young and strokes her cheek. “You will be very useful to me.” He whispers to her. Tae-young roles her eyes and scoffs. “Let me go!” She yells, the man growls and slaps her across the face. “You ungrateful bitch! You are lucky I am letting your live.” He slaps her hard across the face again and the leaves leaving Tae-young alone and in pain.

Tae-young collapses on the ground. She began to sob as she rubs her cheeks. “Why does this always happen to me. Why did you leave me in this cruel world.” She whispers, her parents disappeared one night when Tae-young was out playing with some animals. She was 6 when her parents left. Everyone assumed they didn’t want Tae-young so they abandoned her or that they were murdered, but Tae-young always believed that they were alive and trying to find her. But, slowly she is losing that one last hope. Tae-Young’s parents were hated by the people of the village, so naturally Tae-young was hated. So, having Bo-young with her was touching…

‘BO-YOUNG! I have to find her and let her know I am well.’

Tae-young looks around frantically trying to find an escape. She runs to the door and tried opening it but it wouldn’t budge. Then she ran to the window which opened and jumped out. ‘Oh god I don’t even know where I am.’ She runs away from the market place and looks around. ‘Hey I remember that shop.’ She runs to the shop and looks around to see other things she recognize when the man brought her here. She runs and runs till she finally got to the orphanage. “Psst, Bo-young! It’s Tae-young.” But no answers. She calls again and again but no answers. She walks away slowly disappointed that she didn’t get to see Bo-young one last time.

“Unnie!” 

Relief surge through her as she hears a very familiar voice. 

“Bo-young! Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I am fine. But, are you?” She asks with a worried tone. Tae-young smiles at her. “I am fine, I am going to be gone for a while, so please take care of yourself and make sure to not get in trouble with that witch.” Bo-young smiles sadly with tears in her eyes. “I heard what happened with the whole trading you for Mrs. Choi’s life. I am so sorry.” She began to sob, Tae-young smiles sadly and shakes her head, “no, it’s not your fault. I’ll be fine. You just take care of yourself alright? I have to go but promise me you won’t forget me and that you will stay strong.” Tae-young’s voice cracks as she said that. She tries not to sob in front of Bo-young, not wanting her to get even more worried. 

“P-promise Unnie…”

“Also don’t be scared, I will come back to you. I must go now...bye Bo-young-ie!” She says trying to be happy. Bo-young cries as she waves bye. “Bye Unnie...take care yourself.” Tae-young smiles and nods as she walks away. 

 

/////////////////////////

 

She walks towards the market and tries to sneak inside the house. “What are you doing out of the house!” The scary man says, Tae-young freezes when she heard his voice. The man grabs her arm and threw her inside. “Were you trying to escape, huh?!” He says punching Tae-young on the face. Before Tae-young could say anything, the man kicks her on the stomach and leaves. She curls herself into a ball and cries. There was no bed in the room so Tae-young had to sleep on the ground. 

“You must stay strong, Tae-young...for Bo-young...for your parents.” 

Then, she falls asleep…


	2. Attack on Bangtan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets the girls

“Yah! Wake up! We are going to be selling stuff and then we will have some fun. But, if you try to escape or tell anyone what is happening to you then you will be severely punished.” He kicks her awake. Tae-young quickly gets up and nods. Her body is in great pain and her head is beating so hard, but Tae-young tries to ignore it. Her clothes are all dirty. “Here where this! I can't have you looking like you’re half dead.” 

‘Tch, I feel like I am half dead.’

She looks at the clothes and gasps at how revealing they were. All he gave her was some short skirt and a bra. 

 

“Problem?” 

“Uh, n-no s-sir.” 

“Good, I will be back to take you so be sure to be dressed. Tae-young sighs as he leaves the room. She began to change into her ‘clothes’. She looks down at herself and started to tear up. She sniffs as she fold her old clothes. She walks out of the room. The scary man checks her out and smirks. “She wasn’t lying when she said you have a great body. Let’s go.” He says as he slaps Tae-young’s butt. Tae-young glare at his back. ‘Jerk.’ They walk out to see everyone stare at her either with hatred or hunger. “We will be here and don’t try anything funny.” Tae-young nods at him while looking down. She puts her long hair front so they are cover her cleavage. 

//////////////// 

After some time, people came and bought something and left. Some gave her a lost and lots of stares. Some just scoffs and leaves. Suddenly this tall female walked towards them. “H-hello J-J, w-what can I get you.” He stutters out, ‘J’ just looks at him with disgust. She had a mask on that covers everything but her eyes. She just looks around and fiddles with a few things till both J and Tae-young’s eyes meet. There was a glint in her eyes.

“I want her.” 

“Pardon?” He asks confused, Tae-young’s eyes widened in shock. 

“You heard me or do I have to repeat myself.” She harshly replies, the scary man shakes his head frantically. “N-no, but surely there is something e-else you would like-“ He was cut of by J 

“do we have a problem?” 

“N-no, you can take her.” The man quickly said when he saw J take out her dagger. “Good, now let’s go.” Tae-young was still in shock that she didn’t realize that J was talking to her. “O-oh o-okay.” She got up and walked over to J who was scanning her body. Tae-young felt insecure at the gaze. “Come, follow me.” She says as she walks away. Tae-young quickly walks with her. They walked towards another small open shop. J walks over to the man and talks to him. “Give me that.” She places the money on the table. The man bowed and nodded, he grabs her the item she wants. The man looks over at Tae-young and whispers “slut.” Tae-young looks down in shame and tries to pull her skirt down. “Yah! Eyes over her. Take your damn money.” J says taking out a dagger and motions the man to leave. The man’s eyes widened and left.

“Here, put this one.” J throws her a cloak, Tae-young bows and thanks J. She puts on the cloak, feeling better with herself now that she is covered. “Let’s go! Stay close to me.” J says as she starts walking. Tae-young follows behind closely. They walked and walked till they arrived in front of lots of a large ship. It was beautiful and fancy looking. 

They boarded the massive ship. “Did he do anything to you…?” J asks facing her. Tae-Young was taken back by that question. “N-no…” she lies not wanting J to find out about the bruises on her body. J walks closer to Tae-young and take off the cloak. 

“Then explain why you have bruises and cuts on your face and body?” 

Tae-young tries to cover herself but failed. “I-“ she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Tae-young quickly grabs the cloak and puts it on. Tae-young feels like death right now. First, she gets a good beating. Then, she was taken by a man beat her up and made her wear something revealing. Now, she is surrounded by what she thinks are...pirates?

“Who are you? And why are you here?!” An orange haired woman appeared looking shocked. 

“Oh...I um-“ 

“That’s…”

“Tae-young.” Tae-young quickly jumped in.

“Yeah, I found her at the market. The man there was keeping her to do...stuff with her and Tae-young looked scared and she was all bloody, so I took her. I mean look at what she was wearing!” J said, she took Tae-young’s cloak off. Tae-young tries to cover herse;of but sadly failed again. “Wha-“ then J faced her towards the other woman, revealing the bruises and cuts on her stomach. 

“Suga will be mad once she sees thing-“

“What about me?” 

All three girls jumped at the sudden noise. Tae-young looks around for the cloak and found it. She bend down and grabbed it. ‘They really need to stop taking this from me. Ugh end. My. Life’ There was so much tension in the atmosphere. Tae-young looks down and bit her lip from making any noise. The strong headache was coming back. Tae-young looks up to see a mint haired woman staring at her. “I-I uh will g-go…” Tae-young nervously said. She began to walk away slowly, but Suga grabbed her wrist. There was this glint in her eyes. “I can’t let you go...you saw one of my pirates face and if you didn't know, we don’t show our faces...ever.” Tae-young struggled to let her hand free. “I won’t tell, let me go! I promise!” But Suga didn’t even budge. Tae-young was too weak, ‘I hate my life.’

“Let’s go! We are leaving! SET SAIL!” 

“AY!” 

Tae-young began to freak out. She can’t leave! Not now! “Please no, I can’t-“ Suga shook her head and said no. She dragged her to this empty room. Tae-young’s heart raced and her hands began to shake. ‘Is she going to torture me? Or worse kill me? Actually I don’t care if she kills me.’ 

“How about you just shoot me? It will be faster and efficient! Or you can poison me. It will be cleaner. Just don’t torture me...I need it to be fast. Or you can throw me off the ship, I can’t swim. I promise! Actually that would be painful. Nevermind that, you can-“ 

“I am not going to kill you. Now, you need to stay here. Food will be sent down to you.” Yoonji said as she walks off and locking the door behind her. Tae-young’s eyes widened in fear. ‘They are going to torture me!’ Tae-young falls to the floor. “I can’t do this! I really can’t do this anymore. I just want it all to stop. I have been beaten, taken, and kidnapped. My parents are probably dead and everyone hates me for some reason. Why should I do? Is it even worth living?” She says to herself, there were tears in her eyes. She began to sob and let out her emotions that she has kept away. 

There was a knock at the door and the door began to slowly open. Tae-young quickly wiped her tears away and got up. A light brown haired woman walked in with a tray of food and a smile. “Hello, I brought food for you…” she said softly, Tae-young just looked down. “I am Soojin and you are…?” Soojin asked, Tae-young decided to just tell her. What is there to lose. ‘Nothing.’

“Tae-young.” 

Soojin smiled at her and placed the food in front of her. “Here eat. You will need your energy. Can I check your bruises and cuts?” She asks softly, Tae-young just shakes her head. “No, I am fine.” Tae-young finally looks up to Soojin. ‘Why is she so beautiful. So are the other girls! No, they are mean. Don’t be nice Tae-young!’ She scolds herself. Soojin just chuckles a little and shakes her head. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I would like some sleep, May I?” She asks looking down. She barely got any sleep in the past few days. It’s been crazy and draining. Soojin just frowns and nods. “Have a good sleep. Make sure to eat.” Then she leaves, Tae-young looks down at the food. She took a few bites and then lays down. She shuts her eyes and instantly falls asleep.  
………….

Soojin walks out of the empty storage room feeling upset. “How did it go?” Hosook asks eagerly. 

“Nothing much, she seems like she’s been through hell. She won’t let me check her bruises or cuts. I’m worried it will start to get infected. I think she thinks we are here to torture her.” Soojin said upset that her mate thinks she and the other girls want to kill and torture her. “Why is she staying in that cold room. Where there is no bed or blankets?! Yoonji!” Soojin scolds, Yoonji just shrugged. “I need to make sure she isn’t a threat.”

“She’s our mate!”

“That doesn’t mean she won’t harm any of you. I am done discussing this.” Yoonji says, Soojin furrowed her eyebrows and huffs. Yoonji began to walk away. “Don’t walk away from me Min Yoonji!” She exclaims, she walks over at Yoonji who was still walking away and grabbed her wrist. “Can we at least give her a blanket? That girl has been through a lot.” Yoonji just sighs and rubbed her temple. “Fine.” 

Soojin beamed and quickly walked over at Jimin and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go get some. I want you to give it to her.” Jimin nods eagerly wanting to meet her. Soojin hands her a blanket and ushered her to go give it to her. Jimin quickly run towards where Tae-young was staying. She opens the door and shiver at the coldness. She walks in and looks over at a shivering Tae-young. She walks over and looks down to see that Tae-young barely ate. She frowns at the thought of her mate not eating. 

Jimin opens the cloak and gasped at the bruises and the many cuts all over her stomach and her face all bruised with a swollen cheek. ‘Who punched her?!’ She placed the blanket on her and grabbed the tray. She quickly left the room. “She barely ate and she is all beaten. Yoonji do something!” Jimin whined at Yoonji. Yoonji frowned, ‘why isn’t she eating? What did they do to her?’ Yoonji just grabbed the tray and walked towards where Tae-young was staying. ‘Should I move her? Maybe I did go a little too far…’ Yoonji sighed and walked over to a sleeping Tae-young. Yoonji got an idea and it is going to be very risky. 

“Guys! I have an idea! it’s risky in my opinion but we have no choice, do we? I was thinking of placing her in Soojin’s room…” 

Soojin’s eyes widened in excitement. “Really?! why?” she asked, the other girls were shocked. “Because you are the most persistent one and I am sure you can convince her to eat.” She deadpans, Soojin just rolls her eyes and smiles. “I am glad.” 

The other girls nod in agreement. They all are hoping that this plan will make this situation better. “I’ll go take her…”Jeongha said, Soojin nods and agrees to take the blanket and food.


	3. Best Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I have to finish my summer work for school :( I will try to update as fast as I can. ALSO IM SORRY IT IS SHORT! Next time it will be longer so bare with me.

Tae-young feels herself getting lifted. She gasped as she opened her eyes to see J carrying her. ‘What is happening?! Are they going to torture me now? Great that is just what I need.’ Tae-young’s heart began race at the thought of being tortured to death. Her eyes began to tear up. ‘I’ve suffered enough, I don’t need this. I don’t deserve it…do I?’ 

“We aren’t going to torture you. I’m just taking you to Soojin’s room so it’s more comfortable for you.” J says slightly upset that she is thinking this way. Tae-young jumped at the sudden noise. ‘Did I say that out loud?’ She was suddenly placed on Avery comfortable bed. “Why are you doing this?” Tae-young questions, J smiles and shakes her head. “I can’t tell you yet, but we will soon.” That just left Tae-young even more confused. Soojin comes inside the room with a big smile. “Hello! How are you? You must be tired...you should rest, but after you eat.” Soojin lets out a breath and looks at Tae-young, motioning her to eat the food she placed on Tae-young’s lap. 

“No, thank you.” Tae-young said with a fake smile. She places the tray of food aside and laid down. Soojin frowns and began to wonder why she won’t eat. Tae-young just ignores Soojin and J’s presence and tries to fall asleep. “At least let us help you with your wounds…” Tae-young just said no thank you again and closed her eyes. 

“Jeongha, can you tell the others that I will make some food later.” With that Jeongha nods and leaves. ‘I don’t know why they keep persisting. I ate some of the food. Mrs. Choi said to eat a few bites of your food in order to stay skinny.’ Tae-young wonders, Soojin just gasped. “Take off you cloak.” She orders, Tae-young raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

“No why would I do that?”

“I need to tend your wounds! You will get seriously sick!” She exclaimed, frustrated with Tae-young. Tae-young just scoffed at Soojin. “Why does it matter if I get sick. I am already going to die, so might as well just let it be!” She exclaims loudly, she then realized what she said. 

“Oh-I um...s-sorry about that. I didn’t-“ 

“Oh no it’s alright. We are not going to kill you or torture you. You need to eat and let me take care of you.” She said softly to Tae-young, Tae-young is confused on why they keep insisting to eat when she already did. 

“I already ate...I will a-allow you to tend my w-wounds.” She said softly, feeling shy and embarrassed. Soojin smiles at her and nods, but her mind is still wondering why she thinks eating two bites of bread is a whole meal. She doesn’t question it, not wanting to push her too much to the point she will close on her again. Soojin is worried Tae-young is starving herself. She goes to get what she needs to help Tae-Young’s wounds. ‘What did they do to her? Why is there so many?’ She questions as she checks Tae-young out. 

“Can I take your cloak off? I need to inspect your body.” 

“O-Oh ok-okay…” She says shyly, Soojin helps Tae-young up and gently takes the cloak off. Soojin frowns at the wounds. ‘Why would anyone do that to her?’ She carefully tend her. “We have five other girls with us, so we will introduce you to them.” Soojin casually says, Tae-young is shocked at the fact that it is an all women crew. You rarely see that in the Pirate world. Society sees women weak. Tae-young is now nervous and excited to meet them. 

“If you don’t me asking...what did they do to you? They didn’t...you know…” Soojin looks down in anger, It took Tae-young awhile to realize what she meant. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head indicating a no. “No, no they didn’t do that. There w-was a break in at t-the orphanage where I-I stayed. We didn’t have anything to expensive to give, so the orphanage owner said to take m-me. The scary man took me to this market place and then threw me in three room. I escaped to see my friend and then came back to get beaten. The next day, Jeongha-ssi took me, but of she hadn’t then he would’ve done s-something to me.” Tae-young explains, she lets out a deep breath that she has been holding. “Well you are safe here!” Soojin says trying to lighten of the mood even though she herself wants to cry.

“I am sorry for causing so much trouble. I would’ve left if I was allowed.” Tae-young said quietly, Soojin was going to tell her it was okay, but there was a knock on the door. A another woman walked inside. She had peach-pink like hair ‘she is so beautiful! Why is everyone so pretty?!’ Tae-young feels herself growing even more insecure. The woman smiles at her and hands her some food. Tae-young frowns and was going to decline but she placed beside Tae-young anyways.

“I know you are hungry. I am Namjoo!” 

“Hello, I am Tae-young…” 

“I am done, so start eating. I’ll go grab actual clothes for you.” Tae-young nods and then Soojin leaves the room leaving Namjoo and Tae-young alone. Tae-young starts to fidget with her fingers. Namjoo was very quiet and observing Tae-young. ‘What is going to happen to me? Am I going to also be a pirate? Will they sell me? Oh I hope they don’t...right?’ Tae-young looks up to see Namjoo is still staring at her deeply, making Tae-young flustered, but she is too scared to say anything. After so many beatings, Tae-young decided replying or talking back isn’t the best way even if you feel uncomfortable. 

Suddenly the door opens to see Soojin carrying a pair of clothes and food. Tae-young knows she shouldn’t eat, but she is really hungry. ‘No, If you eat they will laugh at you just like all the kids.’

“Here wear this and you look really pale...are you sick? I brought some food for you.” Soojin smiles kindly and gives it all to her. Tae-young thanks her and got up. “Where do I change?” She asks shyly, Soojin leads her to the restroom. 

After changing she goes back to the bed and stares at the food contemplating whether or not to eat it. The food looks so good, but she knows she will get made fun of so she politely declines. Soojin frowns at tae-young while Namjoo just stares at her. “Why won’t you eat? Do you not like the food? I can make you something else if you want?” Soojin lets as she bit her lip thinking Tae-young doesn’t like her cooking. Before she could reply Yoonji barges in and glares at Tae-young. 

“You are still not eating? Do I need to force feed you? In order to work on this ship, you need to have energy or else you will be punished for not following orders!” Yoonji says in a calm tone even though it is calm it still sends shivers down Tae-young’s spine. Soojin tries to cut in, but Yoonji shushes her. Soojin looks at her offensively and scoffs. “You have food right there. Tomorrow you will be assigned something to do.” Yoonji says to Tae-young, Seojin gasps “Yoo-“ before she could say anything Yoonji leaves. 

“I’m sorry about that. I will try to talk to her, but she is right. You have to eat in order to do anything. Life here is tough as it is and you refusing to eat is just going to be tougher. It is best if you follow orders and do as we say, then struggling.” Soojin says apologetically but sternly too. Tae-young looks away and crosses her arms. Soojin sighs and leaves. ‘If they are so annoyed, why don’t they kill me? Isn’t that what pirates do?’


	4. Am I wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

The next day Tae-young felt even more dizzy and her stomach was rumbling. Her head was hurting even more and her body was in pain. She reconsider her choice of not eating. ‘Maybe I should have a least a bite or two. I have to be able to walk.’ She looks to her side and saw the tray of food on the table. Tae-young leans over and grabs the Ramen and chopsticks. She moans at the smell of the Ramens. She began to eat the Ramen. ‘This is so good...why does that witch never gave us any of this? Oh wait she hated us, nevermind.’ Mrs. Choi just gave away bread, cheese, soup and if we are lucky we will get some Jams. 

KNOCK KNOCK

Tae-young’s eyes widened thinking she will get in trouble just like how Mrs. Choi gets mad whenever she eats too much. She quickly puts the Ramen on the table and sat up. Soojin walks in and closes the door behind her. She looks around and spots the half eaten noodles. She smiles to herself looking at to a terrified Tae-young.

“Oh, no it is okay to eat. Keep eating as much as you want! If you want more let me know. You are so skinny it saddens me.” Soojin says with sadness in her eyes. Tae-young looks at her with wonder. ‘Why is she so nice to me after I was so cold towards her?’ She thinks to herself, Soojin just smiles and there was a twinkle in her eye. 

Tae-young hesitantly goes over to grab some more food while keeping an eye at Soojin, but ends up almost falling if it weren’t for Soojin. “Be careful we can’t have you getting hurt. Can I see your wounds again just in case. Your face is healing pretty fast surprisingly.” Soojin says in shock. She has never seen anyone heal so fast before. Tae-young nods and timidly take off her shirt. ‘Why am I trusting her so easily?! I should saying no instead!’ But she just shrugs it off. ‘She has been so nice to me.’ Tae-young has always trust people to easily and it was one of her biggest flaw. 

“Your body has fully healed?! I’ve never seen someone like this before.” There was disbelief in her voice. Tae-young didn’t think much of it because she knew she healed fast, but she didn’t know why. 

“Once you finish eating, you will be assigned a job. Your are to do your job. We don’t know what you should do here yet,but we will figure it out soon. You will also meet the rest of the crew properly later too. We have five new girls with us.” Soojin said casually, Tae-young’s eyes widened in fear. ‘They are going to hate me. I already have one person hate me, I don’t need more.’ Tae-young took a deep breath and nods. 

“They are going to love you! They are really sweet once you get to know them.” Soojin said cheerfully like she was reading her mind. Tae-young looks down and stayed quiet. LIfe was not going to get easy for her. 

Once she finished eating Soojin walked her out of the room. The ship was big and beautiful. It was so fancy and had lots of rooms. Tae-young feels like she is in a castle but ship version. ‘This ship is beautiful. They must be wealthy in order to have a fancy ship.’ There were five girls walking around cleaning. “They are here to make sure the ship is clean and some help me with the kitchen and medical work. Girls! Come gather here!” She orders the girls, Tae-young Finished at the sudden loud noise. The girls quickly ran over. They greet Soojin politely. 

“This girl here is Tae-young and she will temporarily clean and help around with you guys, so teach her the ways around this ship. She is very new and arrived yesterday so don’t be too aggressive with her. You guys can introduce and get to know each other now. I have to go now, good luck!” And so with that Soojin leaves.

“Hello! I am Yoon Ji-yoo And this is my twin Jiwoo!” A girl said excitingly while pointing at another girl who looks like her and she was also smiling. Tae-young bowed and greeted them nervously. 

“I am Choi Ji-a and this is Miyoung and Hyojin.” She says kindly, Miyoung smiled while winking at Tae-young and said hello. Tae-young turns red while looking down. Hyojin just rolls her eyes. “I can introduce myself thank you very much.” She snaps at Ji-a, Tae-young flinched at her tone. Ji-a just rolls her eyes and unbothered. 

“Well, you already know my name...I hope we can all get along.” Tae-young nervously said not looking into any of their eyes. All she wants to do right now is to eat food and sleep. “Yeah I hope so.” Miyoung winks at her, Ji-a just scoffs and rolls her eyes. 

“We are way behind schedule-“ 

“We don’t have a sche-“ 

“Anyways, we need to start working.” She then walked off like she owned this place. Tae-young looks around nervously not knowing what to do. The twins whistled and coughed while Miyoung smiles. “Um..we should go and start working. Come follow me.” Miyoung says as she motioned her to follow. The twins waved and left. 

Tae-young follows her awkwardly. ‘What is wrong with Ji-a? Did I do something wrong?’ They enter a huge kitchen. Tae-young is in awe at the beauty of everything. ‘It is like I am in a huge castle! How does this ship have so many rooms and beauty?’ “You can wash the dishes while I tidy up the table.” Miyoung says while pointing at the dishes. Tae-young nods and begin to roll up her sleeves and start to wash. ‘Is this my life now? Will I ever get to find my parents’ killer? Will they eventually get tired of me the kill me off or sell me? They have been nice so far...well some of them…’ All these thoughts begin to rush through her head making Tae-young a little dizzy. 

She feels someone tap her shoulders. She jumps and turns around to be facing a concerned Miyoung.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“I was asking you a question but you didn’t seem to have heard me…”

“Sorry, could you repeat that question again..?”

“I was asking how you got here? If you don’t mind me asking…” Miyoung asks curiously, Tae-young bit her lip nervously. ‘If I tell her then she will laugh or make fun of me.’ 

“I’d rather not tell…” She says apologetically, Miyoung raised her eyebrows. “It can’t be that bad...it’s not like you were sold or were a prostitute cause damn.” Miyoung rolls her eyes and laughs. Tae-young awkwardly laugh, she is hurting inside though. ‘This is why I shouldn't tell.’ 

“Well...how do your parents feel about you here? You seen pretty young...how old are you?” Miyoung aks, Tae-young frowns at the first question. ‘How would they feel if they find out I am working with pirates?’ 

“I am 20…” she avoids the first question but answers the second. Miyoung looked at her with suspicion, making Tae-young sweat nervously. “Woah you are young! I am 28, so that means I am your Unnie!” She said excitingly “You didn’t answer the first question…” she says a little annoyed that Tae-young isn’t listening to her questions. “W-we should be working.” Tae-young says, Miyoung frowns at her. “She is right.” Both girls jumps at the noise. 

It was Soojin her life saver.

“S-sorry Jina-ssi, I will get back to work.” Miyoung runs towards the table and began clean it. Tae-young sighed in relief that she has space now, but also scared she got in trouble too. Soojin walks towards Tae-young. She leans closer to her ear and whisper “Are you okay, darling? I hope she didn’t make you uncomfortable...” In a sweet tone. Shivers run down Tae-young’s spine. She nods quickly “thank you! I am fine...I am sorry i got distracted.” 

“Oh no it is alright, dear. I will be here cooking so let me know when you need anything.” Soojin winks and walks off to cook. Tae-young blushed and looked around to see if anyone hopefully didn’t notice. Her eyes meet Hyojin who walked in and saw the whole scene. There was something in her eyes that made Tae-young feel uneasy.

Jealousy and anger 

Tae-young knew she is going to have some problems with one of the girls and that was none other Hyojin. 

Tae-young turns around and nervously begin to finish washing the dishes. 

————————

After hours of cleaning the ship and a few minute breaks, they were done and exhausted. They are currently sitting in a room to rest. Jiwoo was asleep on the bed while Ji-a and Hyojin are on the sofa. Miyoung and Tae-young are on the other bed laying down. Miyoung is uncomfortably close but Tae-young is afraid to say anything. 

“I saw you and Soojin getting close with each other…” Ji-a says with a slight smirk. Tae-young flushes red “h-how do you know that?” She says quietly, Ji-a shrugs slightly “I was there to see if the kitchen was clean and I so happen to see what happened. Care to explain…?” Tae-young shook her head as a no and smiles.

“It was nothing.” She says, Ji-a laughs at her reply. “Mm sure.”

“I was just asking her questions and then that bitch comes in like she owns this place and yells at me.” Miyoung says bitterly, Tae-young was shocked and...mad? ‘How can she talk about her like that?! She didn't even yell…’ Tae-young was speechless, Ji-a’s eyes widened. “Miyoung! You can’t just say that about her. What if she heard you?!” 

“Yeah or else her little whore will tell.” Hyojin says while looking directly at Tae-young. ’What the hell did she just call me?!’ Tae-young’s blood boils and she glares at Hyojin. “What the hell, Hyojin.” Jiwoo says sleepily, she must’ve heard everything. Hyojin just shrugs “Well I wasn’t wrong. All this slut wants to do is fuck around with her to get special treatment aren’t you, Tae-young?” She says mockingly, the other girls were in shock at Hyojin’s sudden attitude. ‘Is that what they think of me as? Is that what Soojin and the others think of me as?

“That’s enough, thank you.” 

A different voice was heard. They all turned around to see this gorgeous woman with black hair and red lips. Tae-young felt intimidated by her. “Tae-young come with me. Hyojin, shut the fuck up or else I will make sure you are to be punished. You do know the rules, sweetheart.” She says with a fake sweet tone. Hyojin justs looks down and shuts up. Tae-young gets up and walk towards the beautiful mystery woman. She grabs Tae-Young’s hand and drags her out. 

“I’m sorry about her. She was always bitchy, but never this much. I am Kim Hyun-ah and you must be Tae-young?” She says smiling sweetly, Tae-young smiles back to her while fiddling with her fingers. “Yeah I am, I was pretty confused why she shaped at me like that. What do you do here if you don’t mind me asking…” she asks politely.

“I am the look out. I made Ji-yoo watch right now to check up on you guys because Hyojin likes to pick fights with anyone who is gets a compliment from Soojin or the   
others. She came last month so she is very new and doesn’t know any better. Miyoung...likes to flirt. If it ever makes you uncomfortable just holler at me or scramming, trust me it will work.” She says, Tae-young nods while giggling. 

“Ji-yoo, you can take a break. Thank you for your help!” She yells up at Ji-you who was nods from afar. She gets down and waves at Tae-young. “Hello, Tae-young!” Tae-young waves at her and smiles. Ji-yoo cheerfully walks off to the room where the rest of the girls were staying at.

“Let’s go up there to watch.” Hyun-ah says, Tae-young’s eyes widened and shook her head indicating a no. She has a big fear of heights ever since she was young. It made her feel dizzy or sometimes pass out. “I’d rather stay down here, but thank you for the offer.” She politely declines, Hyun-ah raises an eyebrow. 

“Why? Is it because of the height?” 

“H-huh? Of course n-not...that's ridiculous…” she smiles widely while laughing, Hyun-ah laughs out loud at Tae-young’s adorableness. “Mmhmm sure, well then you can stay down, but be careful. Hyojin may comeback to annoy or hurt you. Miyoung is bestfriends with Hyojin so don’t trust her easily because she could hurt you. You can trust the twins, they are sweet. Ji-a is also good friends with Hyojin, just saying. I am not telling you to not be friends with them but just be careful. See you later Tae!” Tae-young beamed at the advice and nickname. ‘I think I am going to love her.’ 

She walks off and. Waves goodbye. ‘Now what do I do….should I go back to that room? I am kind of hungry.’ She walks towards the kitchen. ‘I am sure they won’t mind me eating something.’ She enters the kitchen. She walks over to the cabinet and found noodles. ‘Yes! I love these’ 

She grabs one cup of noodles. She was going to open it, but she heard her name so she turns around startled. “What are you doing here?” Hyojin snaps, Tae-young’s eyes widened. “Umm eating?” Hyojin walks over and tries to grab the noodles, but Tae-young moves her hand away. “What are you doing?” She asks confused. 

“You can’t just eat food whenever you want to! It’s not like you need any.” She looks at her up and down making Tae-young feel self conscious about herself. All she wants to do is cry now. ‘I just wanted some food. Am I really fat?’ She had enough of this.

“Can you mind your own business? I can eat whenever I want to! What did I even do to you?! I barely spoke to you!” She exclaims, her face is red and she has tears in her eyes. Hyojin just scoffs and pushes Tae-young.

“Oh please, can you not be a crybaby for one second. Being a whore is all what you are good at. You think they are going to like you?! Ha! Don’t make me laugh.” She laughs humorlessly, Tae-young looks down and clenched her fist. “Why? Why do you think that? What is yelling at me going to do?” 

“Well that is what you sluts deserve.”

“You must live a very sad life. All you do is send hate…it’s actually pathetic, am I wrong? Maybe you are jealous and you say I am pathe-“

SLAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS WILL RELEASE “IDOL” SOON AND I AM NOT READY


	5. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT 
> 
> GIVE KUDOS 
> 
> I’LL UPDATE MORE AND FASTER THEN
> 
> BECAUSE I AM HAPPIER????
> 
> :)

Everything froze

Time seem to stop

There was silence 

‘D-did she just s-slap me?!’ Tae-young held her cheek in shock. Her right cheek starts to sting and her eyes had tears. “Tell me, what happened to your parents? Did they leave you? Were they tired of the fact that you are a good for nothing whore?” That send a huge shock to Tae-young. ‘How did she know? Did Miyoung tell her?’ Tae-young began to cry, “why? Why do you hate me? What did I do to you?” Hyojin just glares at her and walks off without answering leaving Tae-young more confused than before. 

After Hyojin leaves, Tae-young drops to the floor and sob. She hasn’t full on cried for a while. She tried so hard to stay strong, but she was really hurting. “Why?” She cries harder to the point she began to hiccup. 

“Hey...it’s okay. I am sorry to what happened to you.”

Tae-young shoots up and wipes her tears away. It was ji-yoo…

“W-why does she have to be like that?” Tae-young asks looking down, Ji-yoo walks over to Tae-young and helps her walk over to the dining table. 

“When she first joined, the girls didn’t trust her as much, so they would keep an eye on her. It took so long for them to finally trust her. She had a hard time here, so she is probably jealous of the fact that you are getting so much attention and love from them. She wasn’t treated the same way you are. I think it’s dumb that she is jealous like it seems like she has a crush on them, but I know she doesn't. She is new so maybe that’s why.” 

Ji-yoo says, Tae-young frowns at the thought Hyojin liking the girls that way. ‘Why am I feeling this way? How will mom and dad feel about this? Do they hate me?’ Ji-yoo looks at her with sympathy “I’m sorry but I don’t expect her to stop. I would stay away from her as much as possible…” Tae-young nods, all she wanted was to eat. “I am going to go...thank you for your help. It means a lot to me.” She said sincerely, Ji-yoo smiles at her. “If ever need help, let me know.” She gets up to leave. 

Tae-young slams her against the table and groans. “Why do I always attract trouble?!” She began to tear up again at the hurtful words Hyojin said to her. 

—————

In order for Tae-young to relieve her stress, she bakes. At the orphanage they would either be happy or mad at that. The orphanage owner would sell the bake goods, but sometime she would yell or beat her up. 

“Umm...are you okay?” She hears a familiar voice. She turns around to see Namjoo in shock looking around. There were pastries everywhere. Cupcakes to brownies and more. “I-uh...I so sorry, I didn’t realize I made so many. Please don’t punish me…” she whispers looking down. Namjoo was still in shock at the kitchen. “Oh no it is okay. Why would you think I am going to punish yo—were you crying? Why are your eyes red?” Namjoon ran up Tae-young and took a closer look.

“No, I was just...rubbing my eyes…” 

“Tae-young don’t lie to me. What happened? If you don’t tell I am going to ask the other girls…” Namjoon trails off while looking at Tae-young with concern. Tae-young bit her lip in tension. “I...have...cramps….” She smiles while saying that, Namjoo sighs and nods. ‘She believed me?!’ 

“What are we going to do with all of these treats?” Namjoo asks, Tae-young shrugs and bows apologetically.

= = == = = = == = = == == = 

Namjoo hears sniffing and crying, so she ventures further. It was coming from the kitchen and there was also a very sweet smell coming from the kitchen as well. She enters to see Tae-young baking like her life depends on it. She was the one sniffing like she was crying. ‘Why is my mate crying?!’ The thought made her mad and upset. 

“Are you okay?” She says unsure of what is happening. Tae-young turns around and apologized immediately. Namjoo reassures her that it is okay but she still needed an explanation. “I...have...cramps…” namjoo can tell she is lying but she also knows that Tae-young would not tell. ‘I will find out later.” 

They both decided to call everyone down to eat the desserts. Now everyone are currently eating the treats. But, something is off with the environment. There was tension in the air and Tae-young is extra nervous. 

“So tell me, how did this happen?” Hosook asks trying to break the silence. The twins nod just as curious. “I was just stressed...I bake when I am stressed.” Tae-young says quietly looking down like she was afraid that she will get into trouble for looking at them. The tension was still there and Namjoo can’t take it, but sadly she has to endure it. 

‘Guys, don’t you think Tae is acting a little weird?’ -NJ

‘Yeah, She looks scared. Do you know why?’ - Cookie 

‘I agree with Jeongha…’ - Jina 

‘Agreed’ - The rest

‘Something must’ve happened between one of the girls. Like a fight or something, but I am not sure. Keep an eye out.’ -NJ

‘Ok’ -all

“You bake really well, Tae-young…” Miyoung purrs making the Namjoo and the others frown. Tae-young smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Thank you, I am glad you like it.” She says, Miyoung just winks as a reply. Yoonji frowns at the conversation. ‘Does she like Tae-young?’ Jealousy hits her hard. She wants Tae-young badly, but she doesn’t know if she is harmful, even if her heart say she isn’t, she just wants to make sure. 

“I will put away the pastries. It’s late and everyone needs to sleep. Who will be the lookout today? Hyun-ah and Ji-yoo should sleep.” Soojin says looking around at everyone, but no one says anything. ‘I should for causing this mess.’ 

“I will.” Tae-young says, Hyun-ah looks at her in shock and Hyojin just stares at her with no emotions. “Are you sure?” Jimin asks with concern. “Yes ma’am.” Tae-young smiles back, Soojin hesitantly nods.

Tae-young walks out and climbs the crow’s nest. She looks down and whimpers at how high she was. She was never a big fan of height, in fact, she hated it. It always made her feel dizzy and sometimes she couldn’t breathe. She would get panic attacks. She begins to question why she agreed to this. It was dark out too which didn’t help her at all. She hates the dark too. The other kids at the orphanage would always make fun of her for it. She always tried to be brave, but really she wasn’t at all or so she believed. 

“Are you okay up there?” She hears Hyun-ah ask her with worry in her tone. Tae-young flashes her big smile “I am okay Unnie! I’ll be fine…” she says trying to hide her fear. Hyun-ah hesitantly nods and leaves. Tae-young let out a deep breath and looks out at the ocean. ‘What if I fall? Am I going to die? Well yes obviously Tae-young. What if I fall in the water? I can’t even swim!’ she tries to tell herself that everything will be okay. She is a pirate for goodness sake. She should be able to overcome her fears. Tae-young whimpers again in fear of falling down. 

There was a clap of thunder. Tae-young looks up in shock. ‘You have got to be kidding me! This is just my luck’ she thinks sarcastically. It started to get windy, Tae-young quickly grabbed the spyglass and looks at the sky. There was a big storm cloud heading there way. The waves in the ocean began to get bigger and stronger. “What do I do? Do I warn the others or-” she yelps when she feels the ship rock. Tae-young took that has a signal to yell for help. “Captain! There is a big storm heading our way!” she yells out, her heart began to race in fear. A gust of wind almost knocked Tae-young out. She clings on to the bird nest. The wind was too strong for anyone to hear. 

“Why can’t they hear me? Hyun-ah said if I scream someone will come to help me…” so she screams really loud. ‘Breathe in and out Tae-young, in and out…’ 

“Tae-young! Can you get down? It’s me Hosook.” Tae-young looks down and saw Hosook waving at her full of worry. Tae-young trembles and shakes her head indicating a no. She is way too frightened to speak. 

In a few minutes the rain that had started pouring began to get faster. “What is happening here? Jeongha get her down from there! Hosook control the GG before it tips over. This storm isn’t that bad, so we are good. There is no need to find land. Just stay in control!” Yoonji orders everyone around and is making sure everyone is doing something. Jeongha climbs up quickly to Tae-young getting there surprisingly fast. 

Tae-young was having trouble breathing, she felt like she was suffocating. “Come here, baby. Come closer so I can grab you.” Jeongha spoke softly but loud enough for Tae-young to hear. Tae-young frowns and nods. She carefully reaches out to Jeongha and grabbed her hand tightly. Jeongha motions her to get on her back and so Tae-young did carefully. “Hold on tight.” Jeongha jumps high to the ratline making Tae-young scream. She, then, carefully climbed down. 

“Can you breathe?” Soojin asks Tae-young, Tae-young gasps for air. “W-wait let me just c-catch my b-breath.” She says breathlessly. Soojin sighs in relief. The storm was about to pass and the sea began to calm down. Everyone started to relax a bit. “That wasn’t that bad, but if Tae-young wasn’t so scared we would’ve been fine. Just saying…” Hyojin mumbles ‘quietly even though everyone can hear her. This time Tae-young felt guilty then angry because it was true. “I’m sorry.” Tae-young says apologetically, if she hadn’t been so scared to get down everything would've went smoothly. 

“You can’t control what you fear of and how your emotions will react. Sure you should’ve told us about your fear of height, but you also didn’t want to feel like a burden so I get that. Don’t let that get to you. I will try to get you a position here that doesn’t require heights. Just let me know what else you are afraid of okay? It will be very helpful.” Yoonji commanded softly, Tae-young smiles at her and nods. ‘Maybe she doesn’t hate me after all…’ 

Everyone began to departure except for Tae-young who doesn’t move at all. “Tae-youngie come with me. I need to talk to you.” Yoonji orders Tae-young who hesitantly nods. ‘Am I in trouble?’ 

“Who is going to watch?” 

“I will.” Jiwoo exclaims happily. Yoonji nods firmly and walks into the captain’s quarter. Tae-young follows behind nervously. She steps inside “close the door behind you.” Yoonji commanded. Tae-young did as she was told. 

“Come sit in front of me. I have important matters to discuss with you.” Yoonji motions Tae-young to sit in the sofa in front of her. ‘How is there a sofa here? How big is this place?’

“Okay now that we are settled. Tell me, is there anyone in this crew bothering you? If so, who?” She asks carefully, Tae-young’s eyes widened. “N-no one, C-Captain.” She stutters out, Yoonji sighs while rubbing her temple. “Has anyone ever told you how much of a bad liar you are?” She inquires, Tae-young was going to open her mouth but just smiled nervously instead. Yoonji gets up from her seat and over to Tae-young who also quickly got up. She walked closer till they were facing so close their noses were touching. They can feel each other’s breath. “And let me tell you this TaeTae, I really hate liars. They deserve to be punished. Are you going to tell me the truth? I can see through your lies, y’know...” She whispers in Tae-young’s ears. Tae-young gulps nervously.

“I-ha...ha...it’s really n-nothing…” 

“My patience is wearing thin, Sunshine.” 

Tae-young’s face flushed at the nickname. “I-l will tell if y-you don’t tell the person I am going to talk about, please?” She begs, yoonji furrows her eyebrows but nods anyways. “I th-think H-Hyojin hates me.” She squeaks at ‘hates’ and looks down. 

“Huh? Why do you think so, baby?” Yoonji says softly at her. ‘I am way to soft for her.’ Usually she doesn’t care that much for these types of things, but she can’t help but worry for Tae-young. Tae-young bit her lip nervously. “I uh don’t k-know…” she said truthfully. Tae-young almost forgot how close Yoonji was to her face. “I have to tell you something…” Yoonji mumbles while looking deep into Tae-young eyes. Tae-young looks at her nervously ’I am falling way to hard and fast for them. Is there something wrong with me?’ Tae-young gulps and nods carefully. 

“I-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment what you think of this story and kudos please <3 
> 
> I won’t update if no one let’s me know what they think. Please comment, it really helps and inspire me...
> 
> School has started so updating is hard.


	6. Airplain pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

She was interrupted by a violent knock then Hyojin barges in. Yoonji groans in frustration. “What?!” 

“There is land ahead…”

“What did I tell you! You can barge in here every single time there is land! IT. IS. NOT. AN. EMERGENCY.” Yoonji exclaims in frustration. Hyojin looks down and mumbles “Sorry captain…” 

Tae-young looks around and realized what position she is in. Her face was all flushed and Yoonji was hold her chin. She was so close to Tae-young to the point she can feel Yoonji’s breath on her lips. Tae-young’s eyes widened, she pulls back and fixes her clothes. She clears her throat and nervously laughed. 

“I ahem got to g-go-“ 

“Oh no you don’t. I am not done talking to you. Hyojin, make sure Namjoo knows about this. She’ll know what to do. Now, leave.” Yoonji orders, Hyojin nods but not before giving Tae-young along stare until Yoonji snapped her out of it. “Well?” Yoonji raises her voice just enough to scare Hyojin. “Yes, Captain.” Then off she leaves to Namjoo. 

“Jeez what is her problem?”

Tae-young nods in agreement. ‘What is her problem.’ “I can see why you think she doesn’t like you. What I wanted to tell you is-“ she was cut off by Namjoon yelling outside “Land ahead!” Yoonji groans in frustration. “We don’t have time now, but I will call you over here when everything is situated. You can go for now.” 

And so with that Tae-young left. ‘Am I in trouble or something? What did she want to say to me?’ Tae-young wipes her sweaty palms and took a deep breath. 

“We need a people to go out and bring supplies in. Everyone gather around.” Yoonji shouts out loud to everyone. “Tae-young, Hyojin, Miyoung, and Jimin will stay on The GG and the rest of you guys will go get supplies. We are not bringing strangers on this ship. Get a lot of stuff because out next stop will be very far. You can split into how whatever works for you. Namjoo you are going to be with me. We have business to handle with someone.” Yoonji orders, Tae-young doesn’t know if she should be happy or upset about the fact that she is staying the ship, but then again she IS new so she kind of understands. 

Everyone except for the four that were ordered to stay behind, started getting into pairs and leaving the ship, they also had their masks on. Yoonji and Namjoo stayed next to each other. Yoonji turns around with an unsure glint. “I can’t have you guys out there without supervision and we don’t have time for that. Jimin will keep an eye out, so if anything is wrong, tell her! This place is suspicious, so if anyone aboard kick them out immediately. Everyone here are shady. I am leaving. Jimin is in charge, so if something happens report to her.” Yoonji and Namjoo leaves after Yoonji finished talking. 

“Okay, as Captain Yoonji said, you will report to me if anything happens you will notify me. I will be in Yoonji’s reporter!” Jimin exclaimed. Taeyoung, Hyojin and Miyoung all nodded. Hyojin mentally rolled her eyes. 

‘Why’d they let her in charge?’ Hyojin thought to herself. 

“So! Off to work!!” Jimin said with a smile. The three nodded and walked off to do their work. As Taeyoung walked to her work, Miyoung tagged next to her while swinging an arm over Taeyoung’s shoulder.

“Hello” Miyoung says sensually. Taeyoung smiled nervously and waves. “H-hello, M-Miyoung.” Taeyoung says. 

“Can I join you?” Miyoung asks while acting cute. Taeyoung gulps, “U-um...I have a lot to do…” Miyoung only giggles. She leans in close to meet Taeyoung’s ear and places a finger on her chest. “I don’t mind,” her fingers slowly climb their way up to meet Taeyoung’s lips. Miyoung leans closer so that her lips are touching the others ear, “I can do so much more.” She whispers sensually. 

Taeyoung’s eyes widen and she gulps. Before she could answer, they suddenly hear Jimin. “Yah! Miyoung! Quit flirting around and get to work!” Jimin exclaims. Miyoung rolls her eyes. 

Taeyoung lets out a sigh of relief. She suddenly feels Miyoungs lips on her cheek. “Don’t worry. Maybe another. Bye bye!” And with that, Miyoung walks away. Taeyoung quickly grabbed a mop and a bucket of water; it was the only nearest thing she could find. 

She filled the bucket with water and got to work. Taeyoung began mopping the ground. She wanted to get away from Miyoung. As she was mopping, Taeyoung accidently bumped into another person. She was going to turn around and say sorry, but a voice had stopped her before she could. “Watch where you’re going you freak.” The voice in annoyance. Taeyoung immediately recognized it as Hyojin. “Sorry.” Taeyoung mumbled and continued her work. Hyojin rolled her eyes and walked away. Taeyoung glared at her from behind. She felt irritated and very annoyed at Hyojin, but she just couldn’t get the confidence to say something back towards her. 

After awhile, Taeyoung suddenly hears herself being called. She turns towards the person and found Jimin waving at her to come over. Taeyoung grabbed the mop and bucket and walked over. “Hey Taeyoung, can you do me a favor?” Jimin asked sweetly. Taeyoung nodded. “Can just mop this side please? I feel like this side needs to be extra cleaned.” Jimin smiled. Taeyoung felt a blush come up and only nodded again. She went right to work and began mopping the side. 

The side didn’t look dirty in Taeyoung’s vision. She frowned, but continued her work. Suddenly, she hears yelling. She stops and looks up to find a group of big guys. They were all different, but nothing less privates. There were three of them; the one in the middle was short, but had a big stomach popping out and had a hook on his left foot, the one on the right was big and very buff. He was black and showed a lot of muscles; you could see his golden and silver teeth as he laughed out. The third one on the left was a very scrawny, but very tall guy: he looked to be about 6’0 or taller maybe. His shirt was very loose on him and he had a hunched back; he also had an eyepatch. 

 

They all looked frightening in Taeyoung’s vision. The three privates began walking up the ship where Taeyoung, Hyojin, Miyoung, and Jimin were. They were laughing out loud whilst walking up. In the corner of Taeyoung’s eyes, she could see Jimin tense up. 

 

“Aye!! Would ya’ look at that!” The shortie roared loudly. He had quite a gruff voice. “‘Tis Me Jim!” Jimin forced out a laugh. “Hook-foot! Pleasant surprise..” Taeyoung noticed that Jimin wasn’t very excited. “Jim! ‘Tis goo’ to see ya’!” The scrawny tall guy exclaimed, he had a nasal tone. The big guy walked up to Jimin and engulfed her into a big hug. “How ya’ doin’ me Jim!” The big guy said in a gravelly tone. 

 

Jimin laughed and pulled herself away from the big guy. “I’m doing fine.” Just then, the scrawny looking guy had noticed Taeyoung. “Hey, ‘o’s that kid?” He asked while pointing. Jimin quickly rushed to Taeyoung’s side, “This is a new friend of ours.” Jimin secretly kicked the others foot to go along. Taeyoung gasped and immediately waved. 

 

The three men laughed. Taeyoung couldn’t get what the said because Jimin had a quickly pushed her away to continue “cleaning”. Taeyoung could see Jimin trying get the three out of the ship. She did succeed, but before she could get out a breath of relief, Jinsook climbs up the ship with an eyebrow raised. “Care to explain?” Jinsook said with arms crossed. Jimin let out a nervous laugh and nervously rubbed the back of her head. 

 

“Would it help if I said Taeyoung is just a friend?” Jimin said hesitantly. Taeyoung widened her eyes and Jinsook shook her head with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send kudos and comments please


End file.
